I'm The Big Bad Wolf
by KitKatBuckyBear
Summary: Waking up after being experimented on is never fun, especially when your twin sister, your entire world, has been taken away from you. [[ONE-SHOT; PRE-AOU]]


Everything was dark. The ground was cold. His entire body ached. Pietro was starting to wonder if this was what it was like to be dead, forever trapped in a body and unable to move or interact with the world around him. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't move. However, he could picture images within his own mind, and the first thing he thought of was his dear sister, Wanda. Was she alive? What had they done to her? Where was she? Was she hurt? A million questions ran through his mind, but rather than try and figure out the answers, as he had no idea of what they could be, he tried to move. Putting all he had forward, he attempted to move his hand.

His fingers twitched.

Quickly, he snapped his eyes open, sitting up impossibly fast. He wasn't in the same cell as before. Someone had moved him. That meant... {No..} Looking around he noticed how slow everything was moving. There was glass in front of him, just like the room they had been put in where the experiment happened. Scientists were watching him. He wasn't paying attention to them, though. He was looking for Wanda, and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Standing up, he started for the glass. What he didn't expect was to slam into it. Pietro winced slightly, glaring at the men. What had they done to him? Did they do the same to Wanda? Where WAS she?! He slammed his hand on the glass. 10 years they had managed to stay together, and now she was taken from him. The door in the far front corner of the room opened, and a scientist entered. Pietro didn't move.

"Where is she?!"

"Safe." His answer was short and to the point, and Pietro didn't like it. There was more to the story that he wasn't telling him. Apparently Pietro's glare got his point across, as the man began to continue almost instantly. "Congratulations. You and your sister are the first survivors of our experiments. I sense great things will come of you both, and do not worry. You will achieve your goals with our guidance."

Pietro finally had answers, but they weren't the answers he had been hoping for. They had entered this experiment willingly, but without the knowledge that no one else had survived. If he had known that, there was no way he would have allowed Wanda to participate. They would have stayed on the streets behind the banners. Clenching a fist, he felt an IV in his right hand, but he didn't look down.

"Where. Is. She?!"

The scientist sighed slightly, nodding to the wall behind him. Instantly Pietro was looking behind him at the wall. "She is in the next room. Her abilities are...more dangerous than yours. Until we are sure you both have control of your new abilities, you will be separated." His eyes shot back to him, his eyes narrow. "I suggest you begin practicing." Without another word, and before Pietro could speak, he was closing the door, and once more he heard the lock clicking shut.

Pietro hadn't been told what his new abilities were, but he had a pretty good guess. Everything seemed to be moving painfully slow, and he was moving painfully fast. Literally...Suddenly he got an idea. If he could break through a wall, or move fast enough to get through it, he could get to Wanda. He looked behind him. She was, after all, just on the other side of that wall. Running, he slammed into it, wincing as he stumbled backwards and onto the bed. Instantly he was putting his hand in his hair. He needed a more careful approach. Lowering his hand, shaking, he was careful to move as slow as he could. It was almost as if he was moving at normal speed. Part of him began to wonder if he would ever be able to go back to the way things were, and if he would be able to blend into society as he had before. Looking up at the wall again, his finger to his lips, he saw where the wall and the glass met. Perfect. If he could shatter the glass, there was a chance it would shatter on the other side as well, and both him and his precious twin sister would be free. He had to give it a shot. He owed her at least that much.

Standing, he ran at the corner, slamming into it, specifically his shoulder. He winced, crumbling against the wall for a moment before his eyes moved to the door again. The glass hadn't shattered, but maybe the lock would give if he moved with enough force. Without thinking, as Wanda wasn't there to talk him out of it, he ran at the door. Once again, nothing happened. He ran around the bed, back to the corner as he looked around. There was no way out. He was trapped, and he was without Wanda. He had to learn how to control his abilities. Moving forward, he reached out, staring down at his hand with the IV stuck in it. He needed to focus on Wanda. She was his everything, and if he didn't learn how to control his new power, he would never see her again. Breathing heavy, winded from his movements, he stood slowly, looking out of the window.

The scientist was there along with the man who had recruited them. If he didn't show control now, there was no telling when he would get his next chance to do just that. Slow as he could, unsure if it was normal-slow or too slow, he sat down on the bed again, holding his own hands as he stared at them. All there was to do now was wait and see if they would let him see Wanda, or if he would have to take matters into his own hands...


End file.
